Seats such as automobile seats and office desk chairs are typically equipped with contoured seats. Some car seats provide seat positioning adjustments, lumbar support, or leg support extensions that are selectively engaged by a driver or passenger. Such features offer a more comfortable ride, especially on long trips, or, in the case of desk chairs, a more comfortable work environment.
Over time, the trim (e.g., fabric) that covers the seat contours becomes worn, stretched out, or otherwise fatigued. Trim fatigue is especially problematic for car seats with bolsters because car seats are heavily used and passengers rub against the bolsters when entering and exiting the seat. Furthermore, many car seats include leather trim, which has limited elasticity. Manufacturers often address the issues of trim fatigue dividing seats and seat backs into sections that are covered separately, stitched, or quilted, so as to reduce material strain.